The Surrender of Count Dracula
by Klamath61
Summary: Anna Valerious has mistakenly drank a drop of the Count's blood. He has no other alternative, than to make her his...,


Dracula Velkan Anna Aleera The Conditions of My Surrender

As Dracula made his way from the time transportal to the castle, he had only one thought on his mind. What would their conditions be. Any hopes for Anna becoming his vampire bride dashed. When Selene plunged the needle into Velkan's heart it was over. He would not refuse Selene, she had suffered enough. She had learned how to take care of his needs. His countenance was sad, he was not able to put Verona to death or to exile her to the frozen wasteland, simply because of a mere title he had bestowed on her long ago. Damn it all!

He touched down on the roof and found his way into one of the windows. He called out Aleera's name. She answered, he told her Selene was safe. She answered back that Anna and Velkan had been waiting and were fine. He flew down from the ceiling to meet Anna, still dressed in her ball gown, her black hair wavy unbound, a true gypsy beauty. He bowed to acknowledge her presence. He then turned towards Velkan.

"Name the conditions of my surrender, Prince," he stated.

"Anna and I have given this much thought, Count, I understand even with this werewolf serum, of yours, I will always have the werewolf's bane, I will never fully recover," he told Dracula. "Yes, my young friend, that is true," he said. "Well, Anna is no better off," he replied angrily. "This is a misfortune, I can not undo this," Dracula responded.

"Count, I am willing to sacrifice myself for Anna, and she is willing to sacrifice herself for me," he said to him with bravado.

"So, here are the three conditions, Count Vlad Dracula, firstly you and your brides, will no longer feast on our Villagers, you must find your meals elsewhere, he said defiantly. "Done!" stated Dracula. Secondly, he then looked at his Sister, Anna who shook her head, yes. "You must surrender, one of your brides, because of the wolf's bane, I am not like other men, I am too strong, even for the Rumanian women, it will be one of my own choosing," he said glaring at Dracula, then continued, "Aleera." Dracula who was sitting, stood up and they faced each other. The pain and anguish, "Give up, Aleera?!" , Aleera came between them she went down on her knees before Dracula. "Please, Master, let me go!" she wept, "It has been so long since I have had the love of just one man, he will take care of me." He looked down at her and touched her soft cheek. "He will need me, you need no one," she said still crying. "That is not true, Aleera, please go and check on my Son, I will give the Prince my answer." she said "Yes, master." Before she left she turned to look at Anna, for the first time in a very long time they smiled at one another. Dracula and Velkan, finally had an understanding. "She was mine, first, Count." Velkan told him. "Prince she can look after you in ways that you could never imagine. She should not have to suffer, for the sins of her sister, Verona. Before I surrender this timeless beauty, what is the last condition of my surrender, Velkan?" he asked.

Velkan stepped up to his longtime nemesis, "As I have said before, Anna is willing to sacrifice for me and I for her," he then said, "The last condition, you have had three brides, whom you did not marry neither legal, nor proper, within the church, Anna will marry you and become your legal wife, if you should die, you will leave myself, Prince Velkan Valerious, the piece of property known as "The Summer Palace." Princess Anna Valerious, Daughter of Boris Valerious Late King of the Gypsies, will hereby be the legitimate wife to Count Vladislaus Dragulia. Princess Anna Valerious having full knowledge will hereby consummate her marriage to the Count. Dracula realized that with Aleera gone, Anna must have thought he would need compensation somehow. However he is signing over the deeds to his Palace. Smart woman. He grinned. In a church or out of a church, what priest would marry them? A dirty one, of course, one that accepts bribes Velkan knew as many of them as he did. He looked at Velkan, then said to himself, "Well, Vladislaus welcome to the conditions of your surrender."

Then he said to Velkan, "Very well, Prince."

He then called all of them together, he replied to Prince Velkan. "I have decided, we will look for our fresh meat elsewhere, " he saw Aleera holding his baby and continued, "Aleera, you will pack, and leave with Velkan, I will not allow you to say goodbye to Verona, I will deal with her later." Then he saw her, the lady he had been trying to get next to all night, if not for a long while. "Prince if you would please indulge me, I will ask you for your sister's hand in marriage."

Velkan looked at Anna with tearful eyes, she then shook her head yes a second time. "Yes, Count you may have my sister's hand in marriage," Velkan looked sadly at Anna. He then gently placed her hand in the palm of Dracula's hand.

Dracula then got down on bended knew before the Princess. "May I Anna?" he said softly, "If you would please listen, my Dear."

"It is a favorite poem of mine," he said to her kissing her hand.

It was many and many a year ago in the kingdom my the Sea.

That a maiden there lived whom you may know by the name of AnnaBelle Lee

And this maiden there she lived with no other thought that to love and be loved by me.

I was a child and she was a child in this kingdom by the Sea

But we loved with a love that was more than a love I and my AnnaBelle Lee

With a love that the winged Seraphs of heaven coveted her and me

And this was the reason that long ago,

In this kingdom by the Sea a wind blew out of the clouds, chilling my beautiful Annabelle Lee

So that her highborn kinsman came and bore her away from me

To shut her up in a sepulchre in this kingdom by the Sea

After beautifully reciting this haunting love poem, Anna was mystified. She leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. She looked deep into his eyes and said, "I have never been to the Sea."

"Yes, my darling Anna, I know, he said with a grin.


End file.
